


Train Ride

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Adventure, Cute, F/F, future mrs price, just 2 happy gays, max will be mentionet, rachel price - Freeform, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel giftet Chloe for her B-day a little suprsied city trip but before they arrived they have to make a train ride adventure.





	Train Ride

**March 16, 2014**

 

Chloe and Rachel sitting on a bench at Aurora greek train station waiting for there train, Rachel giftet her long time girlfriend a trip to a City. Chloe looks arround she never been here before, Arcadia bay has no train station and Rachel look at her girlfriend with full joy. "That sucks" Chloe say as looking arround from there bench, "and waht?" Rachel ask in suprise. "I wish Arcadia bay had a Train staion, look at all the people here, they look so joyful and full of adventures" Chloe say with a little smile look now at Rachel. Rachel put her arms arround Chloe look her deep in the eyes and say "we are also part of these people, Chlo!" with a smile, Chloe smiles back and say "The Train shuld arrive any minute I think I buy some snacks and stuff for that long ride, anything you want theater princess?" Rachel smiles and say "I just need you" and blow to Chloe a hand kiss. Chloe rolle her eyes and go to the train station store, _this train staion is so big und full of people_ Chloe thinks, _it all loooks so alive_. As she finally found the Store she bought some drinks and snacks, go to the Pay Check and walk back to Rachel who is sitting still on that bench and watch the people. "Youre such a stalker" Chloe say as she sit next to her girlfriend and put the snackes in her Backbag.  "You should know that Chloe, I stalked you before we offically met" she say with just proud in her voice, "Youre such a creaper Rachel Amber" Chloe say jokley to her. "Price" Rachel say to her and Chloe looks a little schok. "I mean soon, in 5 months" Rachel says with soo much proud in her voice and give Chloe a quick kiss on her lips. Chloe just smiles and lean her head against Rachels shoulder, Rachel kiss her girlfriends blue hair and they wait until the Train arrived.

Searching for they reserved Space after 10 minutes they found it and sit down, it is a 6 people cabin who you can lock the door, Rachel helpes Chloe with there Backbags to stow and they teak there seats, Chloe sits next to the window and Rachel across from her. After 2 hours later Rachel and Chloe has taken off there shoes and listen to Music and just talk about Chloes B-day, that David really was nice and also the dinner with Rachels parents was nice. Chloe looks out from the window and look trough the big and beautiful landscape, Rachel comes over to her put her head on Chloes lap and lying now on the seat row, Chloe but her tattooed arm arround her betrothed girl and Rachel cuddels close to her. "Are you sleepy mrs. future Price?" Chloe ask with a smirk, "Mabye a little" Rachel say back and fall asleep very quick. Chloe give her a kiss on the forhead and stroke her arm a little while keep up looking trought the big train window. After 1 hour and a half later Rachel wakes up and still cuddeling with Chloe, "Im hungry" Chloe says, "Why you didnt eat something while i was sleeping?" Rachel ask and is sitting now next to Chloe. "I diddnt want to wake you up, you look so peaceful weh  you sleep" Chloe say and stroke Rachels hair. "I have not deserved you Price, you too kind" Rachel say and kiss Chloes hand. Rachel stand up and got to Chloes backpack and get out 2 sandwiches Chloe was buying in the train store, she walks back and sitting next to Chloe and give her one of the sandwiches. "Thanks" Chloe say and they both eating. Afterthey eat there sandwiches Chloe but the junk in the trashcan on the outside from the cabin. As she get back in Rachel jumps to her and hug her very tightly, "For waht" Chloe say in her ear and Rachel just look at Chloe with a big smile and say "Im just soo glad im gonna marry you and I already love this trip". Chloe hugs her in return and say "Thank you for this hella sweet birthday gift, I love you" "I love you too" Rachel say back and tap Chloes ass as they return sitting back on there seats.

 

**4 p.m**

Its getting darker outside and Chloe thinks that they are now in seattle, she look trought and thinks _what is doing max right now? if she knew I was here, even if is just for 5 minutes, would she come?_. Rachel sees the sad look in Chloes eyes and she know exectly what her girlfriend is thinking, she takes her hand and look her in the face and say "Chloe I know what you moust thinking right know but I just want you to know, if you want to visit her or leave a massege im here and I will do it with you". Chloe looks in her hazel green eyes and say "Thanks Rach but I think she dont even know who I am now and she wouldent recognize me" Chloe says sad and a tear roll from her right eye. Rachel got very fast to Chloe and sit on her lap and but her arms arround her hip and kiss her tear away, Chloe smiles and her girlfriend with hazel blonde hair say "I think you underrate Max" "You dont know her, sometimes I wish you had met but thats still a dream" Chloe say still sad and has her arms arround Rachel. Rachel just look at Chloe, who is loking outside and say after a silent moment "But it dosent matter, I have you and soon you will be my wife and we taking more adventures" she say with a happier voice and kiss Rachel. Rachel stroke Chloes face and go back to her seat and Check her Phone, "Only 2 hours and we have arrived" she say to Chloe who is now smiling big. They drink something and Call there parents on the Phone as 2 older people came in there cabin and ask if they can sit to them, "oh, Sure" Rachel say and the older pair sitting to them. "We only will stay here until the next stop" the man say and Chloe says back "We are tottaly ok with that". "I know you younger people will like to be alone and a best friends trip is always fun" the lady say and has seen Chloe and rachel reaction to "Best friend". Rachel look at Chloe and Chloe at Rachel and they try not to laught because of that. After a while Chloe and rachel spoke with the older pair why they are here the lady say to Chloe "Oh thats soo sweet from you friend, that she giftet you this, its important that 2 young good looking ladys like you want too see the world" Chloe and Rachel both smiled as Chloe say "i be back in a minute, I havr to go to pee" and she stands up and go to the toilette. The older man look at Rachels engagement ring and say "Who is the lucky boy who has the honor to marry a lovley young women like you?" Rachel smiles look at the Ring and back to the older pair and say "The women you saw who is now on the toilette" "Oh, im sorry" the older man say, "Its ok" Rachel say "How is it to be gay or date a women?" the older lady ask Rachel and Rachel looks suprised for that question "Im sorry if i have embarrassed you, It just so freshy and intestting to meet a gay couple" the lady says and her husband nods in respones. Rachel smiles and than Chloe come back from the Toilette and Rachel say "we just talked about you, sit down" and Chloe sit beside her girflriend, rachel but on arm arround Chloe and then she tells Chloe waht happend weh  she was peeing and now the 4 are talking a little bit of there realtionship, how they meet and how Chloe made Rachel the wedding proposal, Rachel smiled at Chloe and kiss her. "Oh, you 2 are soo cute, we widh you the best" the older pair say and after a while the train stops and it was time to say goodbye.

"They wehre really nice" Chloe say to Rachel, Rachel nods and grap her Phone and take a selfie wtih Chloe. After 1 hour they finally arrived at there destination and walk outside from the train and to the Info office from this Train station. Rachel ask wehre the Hotel is and the nice lady show them the way. As soon as they checkd in and have unpacked all they slip in there pyjams, and eat the rest from the snacks Chloe bought and Rachel post the train selfie she made with her girlfriend back in the train. After a while they cuddeling close under the Planket as Chloe says "until know, I love this Birthday gift already, thank you Rachel" and smile at her and kiss her. Rachel smiles back and Cuddling now very close to Chloe and say "I love you my future wifey" Chloe starts laughing and they spent the rest of the night in that bed.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoed this, im sorry for some gramma or writing mistakes. Hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
